Aqua
Aqua is a character from the upcoming game Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. While Aqua's name means 'water' in Latin, Kairi's name means 'sea' in Japanese. Any connection between the two is unconfirmed, however similar name meanings also apply with Sora and Ven, and with Riku and Terra. Kingdom Hearts II Filmatics She first appears as a young, blue-haired female knight who fights alongside Ven and Terra in the secret ending movie of Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. She is the first to be unmasked when her helmet gets smashed after being thrown to the ground in battle. She and Ven briefly take on Master Xehanort's Apprentice together, but make no progress in defeating him. She uses a spell reminiscent of Reflect to shield Terra from the Keyblade cyclone generated by Master Xehanort. She is a spectator for the rest of the battle, being too far away to reach their enemies before Ven becomes trapped by the old man's grip. She is seen looking on in horror as Ven struggles fruitlessly, and catches his frozen body after he is dropped off the cliff. She was originally seen in magazine scans as staring up at a glowing heart, and due to her hair color and style, was seen as connected to Kairi by some fans. The video ends with her holding a helpless but still living Ven, gazing up at what may be a newly appeared Kingdom Hearts in the sky. ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+'' Aqua's armor and Keyblade were briefly seen in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. They reside in the Room of Sleep, a room constructed by the Organization under Radiant Garden for an unknown purpose. Xemnas apparently visits the armor often, calling it "friend" and talking to it for long periods of time. This has peaked the curiosity and suspiciousness of Xigbar, who often eavesdrops on his conversations, and once shared this story with Zexion, stating that one time he heard another voice respond to Xemnas. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep'' In the recent trailer, Aqua was shown at an unknown world, along with Terra and Ven, rushing towards stairs upon the arrival of someone. In Castle of Dreams, Aqua quickly glances at a running Cinderella, who had just lost a slipper. She was also seen conversing with Terra over the nature of Master Xehanort's plan. At the Evil Queen's Castle, she was seen looking into the Magic Mirror, where she then saw the mirror's face and jumped back startled. She was then immediately transformed into a ball of energy and then taken into the mirror. Battle scenes of Aqua where also shown to be in the forest of the world. In the Enchanted Dominion, Aqua was running towards Ven, yelling for him to not be fooled. She then told him to never believe what Maleficent said. Later on, Aqua was seen asking Maleficent if what she said was a lie. Claiming her words were truth, Maleficent then transformed into her Dragon form and procceded to battle her. Battle Style Aqua is described by Tetsuya Nomura as being "tricky". She is magic based and is said to be quite agile, doing cartwheels and spinning. Aqua also appears to be somewhat based off of Sora's Master and Final Forms, having her Keyblade float and being able to use a similar move to Sora's attack, Disaster. She also has the ability to teleport in battle. Voice Actress She is to be voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi, who previously played Paine in Final Fantasy X-2 and her Kingdom Hearts II counterpart, as well as the Turks Elena and her elder sister "Gun (Female)" in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Category:Characters Category:Birth by Sleep Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Travelers de:Aqua (KH)